Unexpected
by GuillotineApprehensiveEngineer
Summary: When Sirius, prince of Hogwarts, prepares himself to meet his destined bride, things don't really go as he'd expected. A/U. Remus/Sirius


A/N: Hello everybody!

This is my first published here so I hope you'll take the time to review when you're done. To be on the safe side I am going to "warn" that this is going to be slash and things will get explicit. Blatant flamers will be pitied.

Also, since this site is called I'm going to assume that you all know that no recognisable characters are mine and I make no profit doing this.

Enjoy!

**Unexpected **

**Chapter1  
><strong>

Once upon a time in a world far, far away there was a kingdom by the name of Hogwarts. It was a huge country, ruled by a firm but fair hand and it's people were, for the most part, a happy kind. The kingdom was divided into four counties by the names of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

In order to keep the equality and peace between the different counties, who did not always get along, tradition had it that the heir to the throne were to marry a lady from one of the different counties in turn. The last heir, the man who know ruled the kingdom, had in accordance with this tradition married a lady of the Black family, one of the most noble of families in Slytherin county. And now, when his son was coming of age, the time had come to choose a bride for him in the county of Gryffindor.

After several interviews and meetings with the different nobles of the county, the family of Lupin had been decided upon as the most suitable choice. The Lupin family housed two children. There was the chosen daughter Selena and, and this had been a source of some concern, a bastard son who would be the one to carry the family name forward. Of course, naming a son born out of wedlock as an legitimate heir had caused a scandal at the time but as the years had past and the young boy, who'd been named Remus, grew up to become a kind, gentle and not to mention handsome young man the protest had died down. Selena, older than her brother by three years, had of course also grown up into a most beautiful woman and was liked and adored by everyone in the county. Therefore no one had been particularly surprised when one day a royal messenger had arrived to the Lupin household carrying with him the prince's offer of proposal. They had been even less surprised when the offer was accepted.

A month later a convoy from Gryffindor began their travel towards the royal castle. Since the Lord of Lupin was an elder man with a bad health and the Lady had died several years ago, bringing her only child into the world, none of the future queens parents could follow her on this journey as tradition usually prompted. Instead the role of protector had fallen on her brother. Not that he minded. He'd always been more of an outdoors person but the last few years his duties as heir had grown considerably, which left him with far too few hours of personal time. So he treasured these days spent riding next to his sister's carriage, talking freely to her, and feeling the wind in his hair. He wasn't really sure what he thought about this whole marriage business. Sure it was an honour to be chosen and she would be the next queen which meant she would be taken care of no matter what happened to their father, or to him. But he also knew nothing about this prince character. What if he was an absolute jerk, what if he was mean to her, what if he hit her. What if he did nothing of those things but made her unhappy anyway. Of course he might make her happy, and then Remus could go back to his county and live the rest of his life alone and in peace.

"Remus! Look!" He was jolted out of his stab at optimism by his sister's voice and turned his head slightly to giver her his attention. But she wasn't looking at him, instead she was staring up ahead, an exited smile lightning up her face. He followed her gaze and doing so caught his first glimpse of the castle that was their destination. He sighed and reached back into one of his satchels to extract a red and gold coloured cloth that tradition had nobles from his county use to cover their hair and facial features in ceremonial gatherings. He began fastening it, using small pins and glanced at his sister while she did the same, and sighed. It was time to play the parts they'd been given.

* * *

><p>Prince Sirius of Hogwarts was getting restless. The day had began when his parents had woken him up at far too early in the morning. Well, technically the servants had but since they were only carrying out the king and queen's orders he figured the least he could do was to give blame where blame was due. He had then been subjected to breakfast with his parents watching what <em>they<em> called a "lovely sunrise" before undergoing the torturous experience of hour after hour of careful and, at lest in his mind, painful preparation and primping. All to make sure he looked his very, very best for his future bride. Though he supposed it wouldn't have been all that bad if this hadn't been the fourth day in a row he'd had to endure this treatment since no one could be absolutely certain of when his lovely lady would arrive, only that it would be soon. Well, actually they did know, _now_. One of the outposts had spotted the convoy a few hours before which meant they should arrive any moment now. It also meant that Sirius had no choice but to stand in the courtyard and wait. He hated waiting.

As he shifted from one foot to the other and back again for the third time in as many minutes he felt something, or rather someone, poke him in the shoulder. He turned his head to glare at the young man responsible, a man who he'd usually refer to as James, his best friend or right hand man but now would have to settle for simply being a _pain_. The young man glared back.

"Stop that!" James hissed at him, "You're going to make both me and yourself seasick and then you'll definitely manage to make an unforgettable first impression... _by throwing up all over your intended's shoes_." Sirius gave him another glare but still managed to keep himself from shifting yet again. He just couldn't help it. How was he supposed to just stand here and be calm? He was going to get married, to a girl he didn't even know. He was impatient to get this over with and, though he would never admit it not even to James, a bit afraid. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want to get married, not now, not to a woman he'd never met. What if she was ugly, what if she was horrible, what if he didn't like her. What if _she_ didn't like _him_. Another poke brought him out of him panicking thoughts but before he could turn and glare at James yet again, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"I do hope you're ready son. Because ready or not, here she comes."


End file.
